


The Little Things Relieve Us

by MoanDiary



Series: Ten 'n' Change [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Ghost Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/pseuds/MoanDiary
Summary: And oh, he’s burned before, but never quite like this.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ten 'n' Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802125
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	The Little Things Relieve Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little vignette set somewhere in the middle of Decimation. If you want to militantly avoid spoilers for that, steer clear, but there's nothing particularly plot-ruining here.

Safeguarding Chloe’s sleep involves a lot of downtime, if Lucifer’s doing his job right. He fishes her mind out of dark, unpleasant places whenever it strays and does his best to guide her into deep, dreamless, restful sleep. “Dreamless” being the operative word. When her mind isn’t active and providing him some kind of distraction, there’s really nothing for a disembodied spirit to do other than watch her longingly—unable to touch her, unable to defend her, bloody useless all around—or brood. Or most often both.

She knows him now—deeply, intimately, and completely. He wants her so badly.

He usually broods and pines from around midnight until five in the morning, when her mind begins to rouse and occasionally provide her with fleeting dreams that may distress her upon waking. This morning is like most others. He senses the world shifting and loosening slightly with the first light of dawn, far away from this subterranean cell, and she emits the tiniest whimper, like clockwork. A wrinkle appears between her brows. He hurries to reach out to her, diving into the fluttering, unstable world of her unconscious.

It’s a struggle at first, getting his bearings within her dream. He has to disengage from her point of view to get a sense of the space her mind has constructed. For a moment he thinks he’s failed—he must have bollocksed it up dividing himself from her perspective because he’s looking at...himself.

But no, he realizes eventually. That’s not him, that’s Chloe’s dream version of him, and they’re...and she’s…

They’re in a space that mostly resembles his penthouse, except when he looks too closely at the Sumerian cuneiform on the walls, it’s obviously gibberish. The room fades away into nothingness outside a radius of a few feet from his bed, but he can’t be bothered to spare it more than a glance, because Chloe’s dream self and the Not-Him are entwined in his bed. She’s adorably ensconced in one of his dress shirts and Not-Him is—Lucifer peers under the sheets—yes, quite nude, and visibly feeling as amorous as Lucifer himself would be in this scenario.

_Lucifer,_ Chloe sighs in the dream as his doppelgänger nips at the delicate skin of her neck.

“Lu’fer,” he faintly hears her sleeping self mumble.

_Chloe._ His whole being vibrates with her name, and the very fabric of the dream ripples in reply. Her attention turns away from the dream-Lucifer in bed with her, and the apparition disappears as if it never existed. In the same instant, she’s sitting up and reaching for him. Here, now—not a ghost but real, substantial, _tangible_ in her dream. 

She wills him nude and so he is. She imagines him hard and eager, and so he is, although it’s nothing less than the truth. Her hands slide up his thighs to the muscles of his abdomen, and she wills the sensation into existence. Maybe it’s more about how he feels _to_ her, but he can almost pretend it’s his body, his perception. She imagines him affected, humming appreciatively as her hands rove his hips and ass and stomach, and so he does. It’s almost—almost—good enough.

She peers up at him through her lashes, mouth hovering inches away from his rigid cock, and if he had breath to hold, he would. Then she softly kisses the head and his thoughts grind to a screeching halt. That image alone, knowing it came from her mind, would once have been enough masturbatory fuel to supply him for months. She opens her mouth and takes him inside and she imagines him gripping her hair, harder than he would. If this were real, he would be the sweetest, gentlest devil imaginable. Would cup her cheek and stroke her hair and sing her praises.

The sensations in her dream are garbled and strange, especially with the two of them here. One of her hands is wrapped around the base of him and the fingers of her other hand press into the small of his back, but there’s pleasure between her legs (between his legs?) too. Building, building, and they’re almost—almost—

Chloe wakes with a confused start, the sudden rush of consciousness unbalancing him and flinging him out of her mind. She’s breathing heavily, writhing restlessly, one arm pinned beneath her, thrust under the waistband of her scrubs.

“Oh my god,” she mumbles, and he’s willing to forgive her the turn of phrase under the circumstances. Her fingers are still working quickly between her legs and he can’t help himself. He stretches out towards her, seeking, just to get some crumb of the sensation, of the gratification he’s now been without for so painfully long. It’s barely soon enough. She sucks in a few quick, whining breaths before pleasure surges over her, spills over into him. He imagines being there beside her, behind her, cheek pressed into the smooth skin of her shoulder, tasting the salt of her skin, holding her steady as she rides out her ecstasy. And oh, he’s burned before, but never quite like this.

She comes for a long time, grinding her clit into her pubic bone with the heel of her palm. Her muscles slowly relax, one group at a time, as she melts onto the thin mattress. When it’s finally over, he hums happily and she snorts a short laugh in reply.

“I dreamed about you,” she murmurs.

_I know,_ he replies. _I was there._


End file.
